


A New Beginning

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neiroel is preparing Thranduil's bath. Thranduil has been under a lot of stress lately, can his handmaiden help relax her king before his meeting or will something blossom between the two that goes beyond a king and servant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neiroel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiroel/gifts).



Neiroel was waiting in king Thranduil's chambers so she could help him prepare for his bath.

He had an important council he had to attend to with his son Legolas Greenleaf later to discuss the ongoing threat in Mirkwood later on. Lately spiders were becoming more aggressive and bold and it was only a matter of time before they tried to attack the elven kings halls. Thranduil was very tense and moodier than normal lately and it was no wonder considering all the stress from the growing darkness that was threatening to consume all of Middle Earth. Everyone had to walk on eggshells so to speak as it didn't take much to set him off and no one wanted to be the poor target of the king's wrath.

 

Neiroel who happened to be his personal handmaiden seemed to be the only one who could calm him and relax him enough that the rest of the elves could move on with a semi-calm day. The two of them had started becoming closer as of late and people were wondering just what would become of the two of them. She often thought about her king when she was alone and lately her thoughts were becoming more imaginative so to speak. She would lie in her room at night wondering just what it would be like to feel his strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and hold her tight.

 

She blushed at the thought and went back to her work preparing his bath. "It's ridiculous anyway. I'm just a lowly handmaiden and he's a king. It's foolish to think of anything more than a professional relationship developing between us." She thought to herself. "Besides I'm not that attractive anyway, even for an elf." This of course was complete and total nonsense.

 

Neiroel was tall, and graceful. Her hair was long and silky soft and a deep golden red that when in the sunlight shone brightly. Her eyes were a deep gray that reminded one of a storm getting ready to brew. Her laugh was musical and when she laughed those who were around her couldn't help but laugh with her, even those who seemed to have no more laughter in them which included the king though he would be quick to deny it. She was a very gentle and kind elleth that everyone got along with very well. She was never quick to judge anyone and would come to ones aide in a heartbeat.

 

As Neiroel finished drawing Thranduil's bath she heard the approaching of soft footsteps. She stood up and turned herself around and curtsied gently as she noticed it was the king.

 

"Good evening M'Lord. I have drawn your bath, would you be needing my help with anything else?" The king smiled softly and walked towards her with a look of compassion is his grey eyes. Neiroel looked slightly frightened as no one had ever looked at her this way before much less her king!

 

"M'Lord?" She said timidly. This seemed to make the king continue in his advances towards her. Neiroel started to back away and the king reached out and grabbed her arm gently pulling her to him. "I want you to stay with me Neiroel." He answered her.

 

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong." Neiroel was beyond shocked. She was a servant and he was a king and this was just unheard of.

 

"You didn't hear me wrong. You asked me if I needed anything else and I told you what I needed." Thranduil smiled while brushing his thumb gently across her cheek sending chills down her spine. "My king, you can't be serious. I am nothing more than a mere servant girl and you are a king." Neiroel head was now spinning. Either Thranduil was drunk and not in his right mind or the stress finally got to him. Either way she wasn't sure how she should feel. A part of her told her to flee while another part was telling her to stay. I mean for nights now she had dreamed of this and now that her dream seemed to be coming true she was scared. The look on her face must have been humorous because Thranduil just laughed, which was very rare.

 

Ever since Siladis, the king's wife and Legolas' mother had died one thousand years ago the king stopped smiling and laughing. "I am serious my dear. I know the feelings you harbor for me and the dreams you have at night. I must confess that at first I was very shocked but I can't deny that I feel the same way about you."

 

He was now leaning closer to Neiroel and had whispered the last words into her ear. Neiroel would have fainted from the close contact and his confession if Thranduil had not been holding her up. The king had just confessed that he loved her.

 

Her! Neiroel, a lowly servant girl.

 

She began to pull herself from his arms and tried to back up but forgot that the king's bath was behind her and tripped and fell in. As she sat submerged in the water, soaked from head to toe, the king just started laughing hysterically. Neiroel's hair was strung all over her face and she had a look of complete horror on her face. The one time she's alone with the king and he admits his feelings to her, she makes a fool out of herself and falls on her ass in the bath water.

 

She felt tears forming in her eyes from embarrassment and tried getting up only to fall back in. Thranduil stopped laughing and held his arm out for her to pull her out. She grabbed his hand and at the last moment pulled him in as well. The king fell in the tub with a huge splash and was soaked from head to toe. He looked at her with a look of shock on his face.

 

Neiroel was shaking with laughter. "Why did you do that?" Thranduil spluttered out while getting out of the tub.

 

"That was for making me fall and then laughing at me on top of it!"

 

Thranduil just stared at her with his mouth wide open. "I did not make you fall you pulled yourself away and fell in and as for laughing, if you could have seen yourself you would have laughed too!" He pulled her up and grabbed his towel and began drying her off.

 

As Thranduil started drying her hair and face he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Nerioel froze and began trembling but instead of pulling back she surprised herself by kissing him back. Thranduil let out a soft moan and entangling his hands into her wet locks while deepening the kiss. His teeth nipping playfully on her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth.

 

Neiroel granted him access and she only kissed him more fervently while wrapping her arms around him. After a few minutes Thranduil picked Neiroel up and carried her to his bed. When he got there he gently placed her on the bed and looked at her with only love and respect.

 

"Do you trust me?" He asked her softly. All Neiroel could do was nod her head softly. They were not seen for the next few hours, no one knew or more likely wanted to know why.

 

Neiroel fell asleep in Thranduil's arms. The meeting would have to wait for another time. Thranduil was far too tired and definitely to comfortable to be bothered with meetings.

 

All's he wanted was to stay in the arms of the elleth he loved and savor each minute with her. Yes he had finally found the one he wanted to be with and he knew she felt the same. As he looked up out his window he could faintly see his beloved Siladis smiling at him, "Be happy my love. I am always with you and we will always have each other. But right now you two need each other."

 

Thranduil held back small tears and smiled at her and then held Neiroel closer. Siladis was right. He and Neiroel both needed each other and he would do just that.

 

He would be happy.

 

He was getting a second chance at being loved and to be happy and he would relish each and every day.

 

Finally unable to stay awake he fell into a restful sleep while cradling Neiroel closely against his beating heart.

 

The only thing that passed through his mind as the dreaming realm of the elves came upon him, what his grown Greenleaf would be thinking come morning after returning home from his two month patrol. It still much amused the king how elfling like he would still act once Legolas was safe amide his kin and beloved forest.

 

Ah, the life of being a king, lover and a Ada. Maybe the news of my love for Neiroel will make those matching blue eyes of mine pop out further out of his head. Its about high time my children, including my beloved youngest has a nanath once more in their long lives. I just hope Lord Elrond doesn't have a heart attack next time he arrives for the yearly Yuletide celebration this coming winter.


End file.
